Jenny/XJ-9
Entrance Cluster Portal Jenny drops onto the battlefield from a portal that usually traverses between Earth and Cluster Prime. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Standard Artillery With a specified push of B, Jenny unleashes one of four different weapons to fight with. Press B normally: Laser Limb Jenny shoots a laser from her cannon. Nothing much to say other than it works like Fox's 64 Blaster. Rapidly tap B: Stun Grenade Cannon Jenny fires a barrage of stun grenades (up to 5) with one going boom. Tap B twice quickly to shoot a single one that can and will explode, only the explosion now leaves opponents stunned. Hold B: Net Catapult Jenny gets out the net catapult. Since you hold B to take it out, you are given 5 seconds to aim the net where you want it to hit. Once it hits the opponent, they are trapped for 7 seconds allowing you to wail on them freely but with reduced damage. Button mash to break loose of the net. Press A and B: Shiva Swords Jenny unleashes her six steel blades and goes into a stance for 5 seconds. Press B to slash with the swords, which does as it's supposed to. But if an opponent clashes with your sword swing, you go into a clash where you mush button mash your way to victory, allowing you to deal extra damage. Side Special - Unorthodox Artillery Also with a specified push of B and a side, Jenny unleashes one of four different form over function weapons. Normal input: Electro-Claw Jenny gets out the no-longer faulty-wired Electro-Claw. Choose on of 5 directions to aim it with the analog stick and fire, which is obviously good for stunning opponents distant, but it can also electrocute traps. Hold input: Razor Blade Jenny turns her legs into a large razor blade, gliding across the stage and knocking items and equipment off opponents without knocking them around very much. Spamming this move induces lag. Move and B: Zamboni Service This isn't the best for mobility, but it does good damage, and you leave behind one ice puddle at a time for opponents to slip on. Input and A: Exo-Skin Your run-of-the-mill horniness move that doesn't work on those who are gays or heterosexual females. Up Special - Ruby Rocket Jenny becomes her shortlived alter ego and charges in one of four cardinal directions able to charge past walls. Of course you start out in a pose that can leave you vulnerable to attacks, but you can remedy this by reinputting the move for an early dash that loses the go-through-walls perk. Down Special - Nerve Sensor Jenny heals herself by triggering her hidden nerve sensor. There is a sweetspot opponents can hit that'll cause you to take twice as much damage from an attack, so be cautious. The first trigger heals 50% and provides you with superarmor, though you might want to wait 10 seconds before reusing this move. Why? Because the second time you use it sequentially, you only heal 20% and you don't gain superarmor. And the third time, you're left with extra lag and the double damage penalty, so make sure it cools down. Final Smash - Sister Sledgehammer Jenny leaves and XJ-5 comes in. You can move her around for 15 seconds and press a button to summon one of the other sisters. A summons XJ-1 who spits up on an opponent, leaving them slippery and more susceptible to damage. B summons XJ-2 who shoots her hiccup lasers which can stun opponents. She remains stationary and shoots anyone within her sight. B again repositions her. X summons XJ-4 who sucks opponents into a vacuum and shoots them out in the direction you choose with the C-stick. Finally, Y summons XJ-8 who dashes forth and knocks opponents away hard. KO Sounds 1. "Baka!" 2. "Oh no!" Star: *screams* Screen: "Ow..." Taunts Up: "I got the skills..." *snaps fingers* "...to pay the bills." Sd: "Who are you calling a little girl?" Dn: "Up your nose with a rubber hose!" Victory Options 1. *blows kisses to the crowd* 2. "How embarrassing." 3. "Ha! Do you realize I just beat you at Lawl?" Failure/Clap: Why can't I look like everyone else?? Playstyle Origin Jenny's main thing beyond being like a normal teenage girl is having access to all sorts of form over function tools and such to help her beat the bad guys. This diverse kit makes her into an All-Rounder, allowing for her to tackle opponents in any method possible, and some of these gadgets can get around any defenses, which additionally makes her a Zone Breaker. Standard Attacks *Jabs - Punch, rest TBA *Dash Attack - Grid Iron Tank Smash Attacks *Sd - Palm Laser *Up - Hacky Sack Kick *Dn - Twintail Lasers Tilt Attacks *Sd - Boxing Glove on a Spring *Up - Uppercut *Dn - Crouching Kick Aerials *N-Air - Buzzsaw Spin *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - Fist of Fury *D-Air - Jackhammer Throws *Grab - Go... *Pummel - *Forward - *Back - Cannon Legs *Up - Quakers! *Down - Work, Work, Work! Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - Lawl Food Motor Oil Pawlette Swaps *Global Response Unit *Mezmer Street Spanker (based on Mitzi from Monkey Rag by Joanna Davidovich) *PuffyXJYumi (based on Ami Onuki from Hi! Hi! PuffyAmiYumi because voice actress) *Prototype Neighbor (based on Jenny's pilot appearance) *Super Cleaning Lady (based on Toon Roll) *Escape from Abysus (based on Circe from Generator Rex) *Jenntennial Maid (based on Rosie from The Jetsons) *Hostile Makeover (based on Vexus) *Jen Mech Fight (based on Sukapon and Sukapon's alt) *Tremorton Resemble (based on Solty Revant from Solty Rei) *Razor's Edge (based on Ayane from Ninja Gaiden also because voice actress) *Fantastic Raggedy Android (based on Tara the Android from the I Feel Fantastic YouTube video) Reason for Division My Life as a Teenage Robot has become quite well-known over the years by fans (in more ways than one), so it only seems fair to have her as a celebrity. Trivia *Jenny's side taunt is actually a voice clip of Ayane from Ninja Gaiden 3 as she and Jenny share the same voice actress. *The intro to Jenny's moveset is mainly the debut of the fact that some dimensions aren't excatly stable all the time. Category:Playable Characters Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Nickelodeon Category:Celebrities Category:American Category:Female Category:Robot Category:Nonhuman Category:Hero Category:Starting Gun Era Category:All-Rounder Category:Zone Breaker Category:Good Source